Bebiendo la Dulce Decadencia
by Solin Staly
Summary: El amor es enfermizo, oscuro y posesivo. los celos de Hermione, que lleva una vida casada con Draco la llevan a cometer la peor de las locuras. darle de beber a su marido, el vino de la dulce decadencia. fic compartido con Nico Nott


¡Hola! ¿hay alguien?. La verdad, esta locura la hicimos con un amigo en enero aproximadamente, en ese tiempo éramos tan unidos…ahora, lamentablemente, tuvimos que separarnos, pero lo sigo queriendo como una loca y estoy segura que él a mi.

En fin, ambos estamos totalmente desquiciados, y en un rapto de inspiración alocada, lo hicimos. Así que, como es uno de mis primeros fics, debo advertiros que tiene algo de OoC y mucho drama, para los que aman esta pareja.

Todos los créditos a J K Rowling, Nico Nott, el colavorador y mi amigo jaja…

"Bebiendo la dulce decadencia".

Había pasado toda la mañana mirando los pavos reales de su jardín, intentaba olvidar todo lo que sentía. Por amor había ido dejando atrás todo lo que una vez hubo logrado, se había alejado de sus padres y amigos, y había renunciado a su trabajo en el ministerio, un sueño que siempre anheló.  
>Se había casado con un mortífago, y sin darse cuenta se había sentenciado ella misma a la soledad. La engañaba, de eso se había dado cuenta. No solo porque las cosas entre ellos parecían nunca estar bien, sino porque Draco era cada vez más frío, mas insensible, y entre sus ropas había encontrado la foto de una bella mujer, el descarado ni siquiera era capaz de esconder sus trampas.<br>El sentimiento de rabia se mezclaba con el de la vergüenza cada vez que aquellos ojos de mirada gélida se posaban en los suyos, ella se odiaba porque aun su cuerpo reaccionaba como la primera vez que lo había visto, y el solo pensar que otra mujer besaba los labios que un día fueron suyos, que otras manos acariciaban su pálida tez, que otra persona lo había suspirar la volvía loca de ira y tenía ganas de correr y cerrar sus manos en el cuello de aquella mujer que ocupaba la mente de su marido en esas noches en las que borracho él decía cosas inentendibles sobre ella y con los ojos desenfocadas miraba entre sus manos esa fotografía que ni siquiera se preocupaba en esconder.  
>Esa noche el ambiente era distinto, ella lo miraba con la locura de un corazón roto y lleno de odio, que se reflejaban en esos ojos color miel. Una luminosidad traspasó sus delicadas facciones. Y un deje de rendición la inundó.<br>-¿maldita sea me estás engañando? -gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía estallar  
>-No- dijo con voz débil, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y alzando la cabeza un poco más.<br>-¿crees que no la vi? -dijo ella apretando los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico e hipócrita? ¡y cómo pudo ella ser tan idiota! El jamás iba a quererla, era una sangre sucia, y demasiado fea para la rubia que estaba en su mente. -¿desde cuándo? ¿Contesta desgraciado!.  
>El hombre la miró un poco sorprendido, pero después su cara cambió a la mueca arrogante de siempre, como si le hubiese dicho cualquier otra cosa sin sentido, y dijo solo 2 palabras, que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella había preguntado, pero aún así las conocía muy bien.<br>-más vino.  
>Resignada fue hacia la cocina, estaba cansada de que el la mirara con ese desprecio, como si ella fuera aquí la que engañara, como si estuviese loca. Estaba cansada y por sus ojos corrieron lágrimas, de odio y de amor, que parecían torturarla. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. ¿En que se había equivocado?, si siempre actuó como una dama, si siempre cumplió sus caprichos, lo acompañó, y soporto los reproches y los insultos de todos por casarse con alguien que en el pasado había sido mortífago. ¿Por qué él le pagaba de esta forma?<br>Algunas lágrimas cayeron en la copa de vino, pero a ella no le importo estaba demasiado sumergida en su dolor, en su depresión, que no se fijó que el hombre la miraba desde el espejo de la sala con una tristeza y un amor contenidos, que cualquier mujer que estuviera en juicio podría reconocer.  
>Draco se sentía abatido, sintió que todo caía a su alrededor, que eso que intentó construir siempre se venía abajo. Nuca había tenido suerte, ni siquiera cuando le habían encomendado matar al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore, no sabía porque todo se venía en su contra, se sentía ahogado por su propia vida, y mientras veía la figura esbelta de aquella muchacha aun sentía ese escalofrío por el cuerpo, ese deseo y esa pasión que desde siempre albergo, se sintió feliz por unos segundos, ella era su elixir. Pero sintió miedo, ese miedo que lo perseguía, miedo a mancharla con sus manos impuras, a destruir su alma como él había hecho ya con la suya.<br>La culpa lo corroía, y los recuerdos lo inundaban, había hecho ya el daño suficiente a esa mujer, aun parece ayer cuando en su cama se fundieron en un solo cuerpo, y aun parece ayer, cuando podía ver los ojos de su mujer mirándolo con reproche, mientras con su varita se encargaba de quemar todos los cuadros de aquella mujer rubia, que adornaban la casa, y que a ella la hacía sentir tan insegura.  
>Miraba la fotografía de su madre, la única que le quedaba, mientras con una mano acariciaba a la tierna criatura en la que se había refugiado, a la única a la que no temía lastimar, a ese perro que cuando lo veía movía su cola, como si el fuere el mejor del mundo, o cuando se acercaba a su esposa y la tiraba al suelo porque era muy delgada para soportar su peso. Pero hace tiempo ya no sonreían, no salían a dar un paseo por su jardín.<br>Solo pudo encontrar una solución a esos males que lo destruían por dentro, solo el alcohol parecía curar las heridas abiertas, ya no podía escapar, aunque era consciente de que perdía aun mas, lo superaba, era más fuerte que el.  
>No se sentía merecedor de lo que tenía, no era feliz aunque tenía todo lo que otros desearían y disfrutarían... sentía que algo le faltaba en ese paraíso de sonrisas de hielo y charlas agradables, y ese algo lo encontró... en la copa que sostenía en la mano derecha.<br>Su esposa estaba cada vez más obsesiva, y ya no encontraba palabras para calmarla, se sentía desconcertado, veía fantasmas donde no los había y creaba historias tan ridículas que le costaba creer que ella, su esposa pudiera estar tan segura. Ya no hacían efecto sus –solo te pertenezco a ti, no podría estar con alguien más-, ella seguía con su clásico ¡me estas engañando! al principio quedaba anonadado, trataba de disculparse o alzaba la voz, pero con el tiempo aprendió a que era mejor tragarse sus palabras... porque ella nunca perdía, ella siempre tenía la razón.  
>Vio como se sentaba a observarlo, pero estaba muy cambiada. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se había esfumado, estaba mucho más pálida, tenía ojeras pero lo más relevante era como miraban sus ojos. Era una mirada fría, calculadora y sin expresión alguna que no fuese el desprecio y la desconfianza y mientras seguía bebiendo pensaba en que le hubiese gustado aprender legeremancia para saber que pasaba por la mente de su amada.<p>

Si Draco hubiese aprendido legeremancia, o si conociera al menos la mitad de bien a su esposa, hubiese sabido que era mejor mantenerse sobrio, que no se buscara problemas y que no hiciera lo que hacía ahora porque la mirada de la castaña no estaba en la cara de Malfoy, ni en sus rubios cabellos si no donde estaban y como se movían sus manos. ¡Hasta el perro merecía una caricia y ella no?. ¿Que tenía ese maldito perro? ¿Cómo había podido ganar el corazón de este nuevo Draco? Tenía ganas de matarlo de la manera más cruel porque Draco era de ella, y solo de ella no permitiría que un sucio animal le robara lo que le pertenecía por derecho.  
>Sentada en el mismo sofá, desvió la mirada hasta la chimenea, aunque en realidad no miraba nada en absoluto las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras pensaba en lo que aquel sucio perro le había hecho, quitarle a su amor, y también en por qué Draco la odiaba tanto, porque la mandaba a llenar la copa una y otra vez, y lo peor, porque ella obedecía como si su servicio la hiciera volver a tenerlo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tan esclavizada estaba de aquel hombre que...<br>-¿¡mas vino, Hermione! ¡Que no oyes? -dijo la voz de Draco, más ronca y enturbiada que nunca, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara. Vio la posición estúpida en la que estaba su marido, pudo ver su nariz roja, sus ojos mas desenfocados, pero que le echaban una mirada capaz de incendiarla, mientras con la mano derecha le extendía la copa La chica no tuvo tiempo de tomarla porque la mano del hombre temblaba tanto que la dejó rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como el corazón de la Gryffindor. No hizo caso al dolor, o al menos no por ahora tenía que ir a servirle más vino porque no le gustaba verlo furioso, quería conservar el poco y nada de cariño que le quedaba así que se marchó a la cocina con la respiración acelerada porque recordaba haber comprado... aquella poción, que había guardado para cuando ella se sintiera ya sin fuerzas.  
>Las manos le sudaban pero lo haría de todas maneras por su cabeza se le pasaban miles de imágenes de cómo sería, se imaginó el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo, sus cabellos mas desordenados de lo que ya los tenía, el sonido de las últimas gotas de vino al caer al suelo... y al maldito perro llorando patéticamente.<br>-¡la culpa es tuya! -gritó la castaña a un perro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo escucharla.  
>Comenzó a verter un líquido algo espeso en el vino, lo revolvió y lo quedó mirando pensativa eso le quitaría a Draco esa sonrisa de satisfacción, sabrían que con ella nadie se metía, todos tendrían verdadera consciencia que ella tenía carácter y no dejaría que todo el mundo mágico se le riera.<br>Lágrimas de rabia, ira y tristeza corrían por sus mejillas y unas cuantas fueron a parar a la copa que ella sostenía en su temblorosa mano, cayó en la cuenta de que Draco se bebería eso una mezcla de ella, de veneno y vino, dieron deseos de probarla... pero no quiso, no tuvo valor de hacerlo. Se imaginaba sumergida en aquel liquido carmesí, que Draco tocaba con la punta de sus labios su frente, que bajaba hasta su mejilla, que besaba lentamente su boca... que luego ella bajaba por su garganta... había un pequeño cuchillo, y casi sin quererlo, lo tomó e hizo un largo y profundo corte en la mano pensó que le dolería, pero estaba equivocada, porque descubrió que le producía placer vertió unas gotas de su sangre en el vino, y con una renovada alegría se la llevó, pensando en que al menos una parte de su cuerpo estaría con él.  
>-aquí tienes, amor, -dijo sonriendo falsamente -<br>* al menos yo seré lo último que pruebes*, pensó mientras se sentaba en su sofá, observando el efecto que provocaba en el rubio vio con todo detalle cómo se llevaba la copa a los labios, como su cuerpo caía, caía, caía... como el perro lanzaba unos feroces ladridos al ver como su amo se asfixiaba lenta y dolorosamente, como por fin su cuerpo dejó de moverse... y lo recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione caminaba por los largos pasillos de Azkaban, pero no estaba sola dos seres que desde ahora serían su única compañía la tomaban de ambos brazos, pero no se sentía agradable.  
>El recuerdo de aquel infeliz seguía en su mente, pero lejos de causarle alivio se sentía profundamente desgraciada se fueron todos los paseos por el parque, se acabaron todos los helados de chocolate lo único que quedaba de su relación (y en realidad, de todo) eran recuerdos tristes, y un sin fin de imágenes que ella misma había provocado.<br>_


End file.
